


Things I've Never Imagined [Fanvid]

by funkylittlesister



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Family, Fanvids, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylittlesister/pseuds/funkylittlesister
Summary: For the 2020 Kathryn Janeway Needs A Hug fandom event.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Kathryn Janeway Needs A Hug





	Things I've Never Imagined [Fanvid]

* * *

* * *

**Footage :** Star Trek Voyager  
**Song :** Lilo & Stitch OST - I'm Lost by Alan Silvestri

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, [thesadchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesadchicken/pseuds/thesadchicken) for helping me out.


End file.
